


The Teal Prince of Evil

by losersiancebeepbleh



Category: Evillious Chronicles, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Daughter Of Evil AU, also spoilers for evillious particularly pride arc, sort of spoilers for ch 2-2 but if you browse here you probably already know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersiancebeepbleh/pseuds/losersiancebeepbleh
Summary: "It was a story everyone in the kingdom knew. The story of the kingdom's darkest hour, back when it had been under the rule of a cold, calculating tyrant who lurked in the shadows, treating the civilians like disposable pawns. Yes, everyone had heard the story of the teal haired prince of evil, who remained cold and uncaring even as his power crumbled and he was facing the guillotine.So, shall I begin telling you the true story of the prince of evil?"((I'm honestly disappointed that nobody else seems to have thought up a version of Daughter of Evil/Servant of Evil with Sou/Shin and Kanna, so I decided to make one myself.I have a vague plan for where this is going so I'll update tags as I go.))
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

It was a story everyone in the kingdom knew. The story of the kingdom's darkest hour, back when it had been under the rule of a cold, calculating tyrant who lurked in the shadows, treating the civilians like disposable pawns. Yes, everyone had heard the story of the teal haired prince of evil, who remained cold and uncaring even as his power crumbled and he was facing the guillotine.

But was that really how the story went?

What about the nun who lost her best friend because of the tyrant? What about the other kingdom's king who had, along with his half brother, been puppeteered by his father? What about the soldier who led the revolution, only to later question if the reason he fought was really for justice? What about the prince's sweet maid, who was nowhere to be found after the revolution?

And what about the prince himself? Surely, even he must have had a heart.

Well, fear not, for what I'm about to tell you is the true story of what happened back then.

So, shall I begin telling you the true story of the prince of evil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this longer, but then I realized that the prologue should be its own chapter. So sorry that this is so short, but the next chapters will be longer. Also, don't worry, I'm not going to make this just a simple name swap, if you couldn't tell, Sou/Shin is going to be way smarter and more cunning than Rilliane. Also, I'm going to have something other than the Rilliane-Kyle-Michaela triangle to be the cause of this story's version of the Lucifenia-Elphegort War/ "Green War". By the way, I've only played up to the end of 2-2, so please no chapter 3 spoilers in the comments, please. Thank you for reading!


	2. The Prince of Evil Part 1: The Garden of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corresponding Story of Evil song: Daughter of Evil verse 1 through chorus 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I played ch 3 part 1 and I'd recommend also playing it before reading on because part of my characterization of Shin relies on the new info we gleaned about his history in that section. I mean, you don't have to, but he'd probably seem OOC if you don't play Ch 3 Part 1.
> 
> Anyways, once upon a time in another place...

_“0.0%.”_

As the mage stood in front of him, smiling sadistically, the young Prince’s mind spun.

“W-wait, what?”

“Your chances of becoming a good king,” the mage said, her eyes glinting with cruelty. “No, your chances of being remembered, your chances of taking the throne at all, _your chances of living to adulthood_.”

As he heard those words, Prince Shin’s heart pounded. Wha- no, no, he couldn’t just die like that! Well, yes, he did have a terrible constitution and he was terrible at fighting. But still! He wasn’t ready to die yet, he didn’t want to be a simple disappointment. His parents, they worked so hard for the kingdom, they had spoiled him so much, so he had to do his part and become a fitting ruler! But if he couldn’t even live until then...

“What-what can I do to change that?” Shin asked softly. “How can I evade destiny?”

“Oh, you still think you have a chance?” The mage sneered, giggling sadistically. “How pathetic, no, how _desperate_ you must be that you can’t even face the truth...Wait, don't tell me! Did your precious parents actually forget to tell you that your illness is terminal and that science has found no cure? My, my, poor Prince Shin, unaware of his impending death even as his ministers whisper behind his back over which of them will take over after his steadily nearing demise!"

”My-my illness is terminal?” Shin asked, his teal eyes widening with shock. “N-no, my parents wouldn’t have lied to me about something as important as that!”

“Oh no, that’s where you’re wrong!” the mage said, bursting into laughter. “They would definitely do that! I mean, come on, everyone knew from the start that you’d die at a young age! So your parents coddled you and gave you false hope because you are nothing but a useless figurehead prince who can’t do anything on his own!”

As the sorceress's cruel laughter resounded through the room, Shin's frail body shook as he wrapped his blankets even tighter around himself. No, he wasn't useless! He wanted to prove the mage wrong, that he was useful, that he could actually do things, but if the mage was telling the truth about his illness... He whimpered in fear. He didn't want to die!

"That's enough, Miley," an unfamiliar voice said. "As much as it's amusing to see him in such a state, remember what we're after." A green rat peeked out from the mage's cloak, seeming to speak. "Tell him about the vessels of sin."

"Fine, you ruin all the fun," the mage, apparently named Miley, said, pouting. "Like I said, science has no cure for your illness, but magic does." She took a pink orange colored scarf out of her cloak, casually tossing it towards the prince, who barely caught it in his trembling hands.

"Wh- what? A scarf?"

"Well, yes, but more importantly, it's where the demon of pride is." As Shin's face blanched in fear, the mage sighed, waving her hand in a careless motion. "Don't worry, it won't hurt you. All it wants is a contract with you. In return, the demon will give you power and use its magic to extend your lifespan. All you need to do is wrap that scarf around your neck."

"T-the demon of pride?" Shin asked, before laughing nervously. "I think you've got the wrong target, then... could you really expect a guy like me to have pride? ...Besides, making a deal with a demon would go against everything my parents stood for."

"And you think that the ministers who are fighting over who gets the throne after you die are going to adhere to the standards your parents had in mind?" the green rat asked, hopping out of Miley's coat and scurrying up in front of the Prince. "Trust me, Prince Shin. You don't win in life with upstanding morals. I mean, if everyone's cheating anyways, that just means you need to cheat too."

"T-that's not the way it works..." Shin said, shaking. "Plus, like I said, a guy like me doesn't have any sort of pride-"

"Ha, no need to be humble," the green rat said. "You are the prince of this country, are you not? Plus, you know full well that you're more intelligent than your ministers."

"That's not true. The ministers worked hard for their positions. A-and plus, I mean, what would I know? I've been holed up in this palace since I was a child," Shin said, shaking his head.

"Don't you feel anything when you hear people whispering about 'poor, defenseless Shin'? Don't you want to put people in place as Prince when they all call you weak and naive when they think you aren't listening?" the rat said. "I swear, once you put this scarf on, you'll get the respect you deserve and you'll be able to make this kingdom the empire your parents always dreamed of."

Shin hesitated, before sighing. "Alright, I suppose I have no other choice if I want to fulfill my parents' dreams." He wrapped the scarf around his neck. He could hear the demon now, speaking to him in his head.

"Heyy..." the demon whispered. "Hiya, just a random question, but do you know what a dictatorship is?"

_A few years later_...

"Well, time sure flies," Prince Shin muttered to himself as he sat on his throne, the pink orange scarf he received a few years ago wrapped snugly around his neck. His eyes scanned over the latest military reports from his commanders. "It's almost my 21st birthday. And to think that only a few years ago, people were saying that I was at death's door."

"I'm really glad you recovered from your illness, my Prince," the green haired maid beside him commented, smiling happily. Her gaze then turned somber for a moment. "I don't know what I would have done if you actually couldn't recover."

"Hey, Kanna, it's alright, I mean I've recovered, haven't I?" Shin said softly. "So you don't have to go down that line of thinking. Plus, I told you to just call me Shin."

Hearing those words, Kanna smiled at him once more before they heard a laugh. Both of them turned towards the source of the sound, who was another member of the palace staff.

"You have a soft spot for Kanna like always, huh?" the man said. "Wish you'd show that compassion to the rest of us."

The Prince just gave the man an empty glare. "I do not have a soft spot. Kanna's just better than all of you riff raff. Now, get out before I fire you."

"At the rate you go firing people, you won't have any palace staff left," the man muttered as he left the throne room.

"Um, my Prince?" Kanna asked hesitantly.

The Prince turned to look at her fondly. "Please just call me Shin."

"Right, uh, Shin? I appreciate all the love and care you've shown me, but... I think he's right. You've become colder recently," Kanna said. "I mean, I didn't want to say anything, but you seemed to have changed ever since you've gotten that scarf."

"I've changed? How?" Shin asked, an expression of worry appearing on his face for a split second before he went back to his previous expression. _Well, I suppose it's inevitable that Kanna would_ _realize,_ he thought. _After all, she knows me better than anyone. Even so, I can't bring myself to harm her, despite the possibility of her throwing a wrench into my plans._

"Well, may-maybe I'm just imagining things," Kanna admitted. "But you were never into invading other countries before you got that scarf. You-you used to spend your time reading to me and teaching me chess. I kind of miss those days..."

Hearing those words and seeing Kanna's sad face, Shin couldn't help but slightly frown. He'd tried to completely throw away his old self after that fateful night, but even after all these years, he still couldn't get rid of his brotherly affection for her.

Even after all these years, he still remembered her as the trembling seven year old she was when she first began her maid training at the castle. Seeing her cry out that she wanted to apprentice at the same place as her sister, who was training to be a knight, he felt sympathy... and kinship. Despite being the Prince, Shin was never popular among kids his age due to his poor constitution and weak body. He was bound to stay in bed as his peers played outside and trained in swordsmanship. This girl, she was surely sent to train to be a maid instead of a knight like her family’s legacy because of lack of physical strength. Despite there being a seven year age gap, the two were both children who were in the shadows of those who were physically stronger than them. So, at the very least, he’d decided to take the role of an older brother figure during her time at the castle.

Maybe that was why, no matter how hard he tried to, he couldn’t get rid of his bond with Kanna. How pathetic. He could hear the demon of pride scoffing at this weakness of his. Caring for other people was something Shin couldn’t afford to do, and yet...

“I don’t really think it’s so strange,” he said after a moment. “Now that I’ve healed from my childhood illnesses, I must start acting like a prince, after all. Maybe it would be a different story if I actually had to lead my armies into battle, but there’s still plenty I can do by just strategizing with my commanders from within this castle. Besides, chess is a lot like war.”

"But war actually affects people," Kanna said softly. "In chess, nobody gets hurt..."

"Look, Kanna, how about this?" Shin said hastily, trying to put a smile back onto her face. "Once I've united this whole continent under our kingdom's banner, thus truly earning the title of King, I'll go back to reading to you and playing chess with you, alright?"

"Um, okay, but please try to reason with the other kingdoms before jumping into war," Kanna pleaded.

"...Ah, sure..." Shin replied. Technically, that wasn't a lie as he had never just jumped straight into a war. No, that was a fool's move. Rather, he made back deals with the people in the enemy's kingdom, sent some spies, and did reconnaissance, all while maintaining the facade of a prince wanting to strengthen the bonds between nations. However, the other kingdoms' royalty weren't idiots. They did see through his facade, but by the time they've tracked down all their kingdom's traitors, the damage was already done. However, news spread fast and everyone seemed to be growing more and more aware of his true ambitious nature. He'd have to change tactics soon...

As Shin thought over his war strategies, Kanna beamed brightly at him. "Thank you. You know, I really don't believe the others. They all say such bad things about you, but I know you're a good person."

"Wait, hold on, Kanna." Shin said, suddenly pausing, a cold expression suddenly forming on his face. "Tell me, who exactly says bad things about me?"

"Uh, just forget I said anything, please..."

Later on, all of the castle staff was called together for a meeting with the Prince.

* * *

"So, I've heard some of you have been saying certain... things about me," Shin said, a fake smile on his face. "I think this type of deception doesn't suit all of you, so I would much appreciate it if you could say these things to my face. Would anyone like to start?"

There was a long silence as everyone glanced at each other nervously, before most of them started shaking their heads, muttering and bowing in apology. Shin felt a triumphant smile make its way onto his face. He was finally getting the respect he deserved. However, that smile was short lived as he heard someone in the crowd snort. His eyes flashed, turning toward the maid who had laughed.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Shin said, expression cold. "I wasn't aware I said something humorous."

"I just don't think you have the right to lecture us about deception," the maid said. "Everyone knows about your tactics in war, how you’ve deceived all the leaders of other nations, pretending to be an innocent angel seeking peace when in reality you’re nothing but a demon of war and conquest. Not only that, but what do you have to say about killing your senior knight commander?”

There were gasps around the room as people looked at each other in shock. Even Kanna was looking at the prince, her eyes silently pleading him to deny it, still placing hope in the goodness of her older brother’s heart. But unfortunately, as much as that look on Kanna's face made his heart ache with guilt, Shin couldn’t pay attention to that right now.

“Now, that was a very serious accusation to make,” Shin said slowly. “I would like to hear what evidence you have to back up my supposed murder of the commander, for if you don’t have any, this would be grounds to punish you for heresy. But being such a generous prince, I will give you one last chance to rescind your statement. What happens from thereon is now completely up to you, so I’d suggest you choose wisely.”

The maid just laughed. “And there you are again, pretending to be kind. We all know the true dark nature of your heart. Fine, I’ll back down for now, as all I have is my own testimony, but sooner or later, the truth always comes out. And you know that once he and his troops return home, Sir Shinogi is going to investigate the senior knight commander’s death.”

“Then let him investigate. As your lack of evidence proves, I had nothing to do with the senior knight commander’s death.”

"Still, I'd advise you to be wary, my Prince," the maid said in a low voice. "Your garden of evil will come to a decline, whether you like it or not." And with those mysterious words, the maid bowed courteously before quickly leaving the room.

Shin frowned, staring at the retreating back of the young maid in an attempt to figure out the meaning of her words before a herald burst into the room, catching everyone's attention.

"My Prince!" the herald called out, looking extremely frazzled.

"Ah, calm down, Hasayaka," Shin said, quickly going back into his usual princely pose and unbothered expression. "What is it?"

"Apologies, your Majesty, but it appears King Kai and his family have arrived to your meeting early."

Upon hearing those words, the Prince's mouth twitched upward. "Ah, good," he said cooly. And just like that, he knew he was one step closer to the Venom Frying Pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I had to rewrite this because even though I already knew pre death game Shin was way nicer than the one we played the death game with, I played Chapter 3 Part 1 and *SPOILERS* but they really had to make pre death game Shin such a precious cinnamon roll (why Nankidai pls YTTD already has a lot of cinnamon rolls who 100% deserve better I’ve already cried enough pls no more) so uh not only did I have the problem of oh no gotta make this a desperate situation because Shin is way smarter than Rilliane but also he really went through a lot of crap to become the Sou we all know so now I gotta make his situation even more desperate to try and get his death game personality without the death game. 
> 
> Also, I actually wasn't planning on including the original plot points of the demons of sin because that would most likely force my hand into attempting the rest of Evillious but in the end, I still included it. But I'm not doing the rest of Evillious, at least not with YTTD because I prefer each sinner being a separate character and it was only after I posted this prologue that I realized that Shin would also make a good Gallerian if we had Kanna as Michelle but oh well. This is more important because every fandom deserves a Daughter of Evil crossover.
> 
> Also, yes, I know, collecting the vessels of sin is more a Greed thing, but it's shown from Lust Arc that if someone really depends on the power of the demons, which in this AU, Shin definitely is because of his non-science-treatable illness, it would be in their best interest to try and get more. (That was how Irina got Venomania to kidnap Yufina, despite the high risks.) Also, like I said, I had something other than the Rilliane-Kyle-Michaela triangle up my sleeve.
> 
> ...Also, yes, I made the Venom Sword a frying pan. Why? Well, why not? Kai has it, and I've already changed the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia into Sou's scarf, so there's no need to keep the vessels the same.
> 
> Also, this was not beta read, and uh sorry if this did not meet up to the expectations of the people who were kind enough to give me kudos last chapter.


End file.
